Osomatsu es un idiota, y un demonio en la cama
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Choromatsu se siente un idiota por estar con su hermano mayor, Osomatsu, y más aún porque él es el pasivo de la relación...pero tiene sus razones, no puede no ceder ante su hermano porque es excelente en la cama...[OsoChoro][Oneshot](Mal sumary, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad :'3)
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis querubines!

No he subido últimamente, así que les traigo un Oneshot de OsoChoro, mi OTP de Osomatsu-san

Pongan sus pinches canciones romanticas para crear ambiente :'v

Ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

 **Osomatsu es un idiota...y un demonio en la cama**

-Osomatsu...Nii-san...-fueron las apenas palabras de Choromatsu llamando a su hermano mayor, había dado concluída su noche de pasión. El otro sonrió, satisfecho y se recostó al lado del menor, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-¿Cansado...Choro-chan?- dijo este con una pícara sonrisa, aunque debía admitir que también estaba agotado.

-¿Tú qué crees, idiota?¡Casi me partes en dos!- le increpó.

-Heh, pensé que lo soportarías esta vez, Choropajerovski- rió, al otro se le encendieron las mejillas y golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

-¿Acaso prefieres que te llame Chorizo?

-¡No!...- negó el muchacho, pero luego escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, buscando protección, para la sorpresa de este.- Nii-san...tengo miedo...

Osomatsu le miró con sorpresa y ternura a la vez, normalmente su ególatra no diría tal cosa y lo abrazaría como un niño pequeño, en vez de eso lo golpearía y se daría la vuelta. Era inusual de él, pero debía aprovecharlo.

-Sabes que si yo estoy aquí, contigo, no te ocurrirá nada- susurró, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

-Sí, pero...¿qué pasará si nuestros hermanos lo descubren?...¿qué pensarán ellos...y mamá, papá...Karamatsu Nii-san y Mizu-chan*...?

-Te estás preocupando demasiado, te creo si viviéramos con ellos

-Y tú te preocupas muy poco- bufó el menor con molestia, su hermano mayor nunca le ponía suficiente interés a las cosas.

A veces se preguntaba qué carajos le vió a ese idiota, empezando con el hecho de que es sus hermano mayor. Sí, era un idiota, despreocupado, vicioso, adicto, pervertido, tenía más defectos que cualidades...pero una de ellas era... que era un demonio en la cama.

Comenzaron su relación hace un tiempo, después de que la boda de Karamatsu y Mizuki, su gran amiga, bueno, en realidad de los seis. Después de eso, todos decidieron dejar de ser unos vagos de mierda y hacer sus vidas de una vez por todas, con la justificación de que Kusomatsu no podía irle mejor que a ellos. Choromatsu quería empezar bien, volviendo al trabajo que le ofreció su padre, arrendar ese apartamento, tenía todo fríamente calculado...excepto que Osomatsu iría con él.

Fue algo simple, una tarde, cuando el resto de sus hermanos estaban ausentes, se le "declaró", aunque fue más una broma que una confesión.

 _-¡Ja!¡Sabía que yo te gustaba Chorizo!¡Sólo mira tu cara!- se carcajeaba el mayor_

 _._ _-¡Cállate maldito Osomatsu!- chillaba el otro, avergonzado hasta no más poder_

 _._ _-Admitelo, eres tan ególatra que tú no podrías haberlo hecho_

Ese mismo día le dijo:

 _"Yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo"_

Y no bromeaba.

Dos días después de que se instaló en su departamento, el de rojo llegó, dejó en el piso una caja con sus pertenencias, y no salió de ahí nunca más. Su misma pesadilla había llegado a su casa, los primeros días era insoportable, tomaba cerveza todo el día y ni siquiera salía a buscar trabajo, completamente una carga. A veces llamaba a su mamá para enviarlo de vuelta, pero las excusas eran las mismas: "No seas egoísta, ayuda a tu hermano", "Sabes que estamos viejos, ya no los podemos mantener más" y así sucesivamente.

Claro que a los dos meses después, el mayor empezó a insinuarle, no era suficiente con quedarse todo el día procrastinando, ahora tenía que coquetearle. Una vez llegó del trabajo y lo encontró en su habitación con un cosplay de Nyan-chan puesto,resultado, terminó media hora en el baño tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal.

Sin embargo, un día fue serio, un día que cambió todo.

-Choro-chaaaaan~- canturreaba este desde el sillón.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?- le preguntó de mala gana, venía con la camisa a medio abrochar.

-Acompaña a tu Nii-san al Pachinko, ¿siiiiiii~?- rogó.

-Jódete- le escupió él, volviendo a su habitación.

Pero no se esperó que Osomatsu iría tras él, este fue sigilosamente, abrazándolo por la cintura, para después acorralarlo contra la pared.

-No deberías ser tan malo con tu Nii-san~- le dijo con un tono seductor.

-¿E-esto es por lo del Pachinko?- tartamudeó nervioso.

-Sabes que no es por el Pachinko- susurró cerca de su oreja, luego le lamió suavemente.- ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez, Pajerovski?

-¡Basta!- le gritó, empujándolo.- ¡Deja de confundirme, de ensanchar este dolor!¡ Sé que sólo juegas conmigo, que quieres a Mizu-chan!

La cara de asombro de ambos era indescriptible en ese momento, ninguno de los dos creía las palabras antes dichas.

-Osea que yo...

-¡Si Osomatsu!¡Tú me gustas!¡No quería admitirlo porque pensé que era estúpido, al ser...!- sus palabras fueron decayendo de a poco, pero tomó aire para seguir.- Tú estabas enamorado de Mizuki, al igual que todos nosotros y al ser hermanos...una relación incestuosa...es enfermo Nii-san...

El de la chamarra sonrió con dulzura, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le tomó del mentón.

-Yo soy un enfermo feliz estando contigo- habló para luego besarlo, sintiendo esa tierna y dulce sensación que los hacía estar en las nubes, ese sabor dulce a miel, una miel prohibida, igual que su romance.

-Osomatsu...-masculló el menor cortando el beso.

-¿Sabes por qué nunca me esforcé tanto para estar con Mizu-chan?

-¿Porque eres un flojo de mierda?

-Heh, no del todo- rió.- Fue porque te amaba a ti

-Nii-san...-gesticuló, pero fue callado nuevamente por el mayor, fundiendo otra vez sus labios, esta vez siendo apasionado, con un toque de agresividad. De hecho este aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar su abdomen semidescubierto y arrancar los botones de la camisa, luego comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia su pantalón, metiendo su mano y apretando suavemente ese "bulto".

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato, Choro-chan?- musitó muy sugerentemente, demasiado para su gusto.

-N-no Nii-san...no sé si...aah~- sin poder evitarlo el menor gimió a causa de que su hermano se estaba divirtiendo con su entrepierna, y besándole en el cuello a la vez.

Luego de esto, Osomatsu tomó en brazos a su Choro-chan y se lo llevó a la cama.

Adivinen, al otro día el pobre de Choromatsu no pudo caminar, de hecho el mayor llamó a su trabajo excusándolo porque le dio la gripe, claro, muy creíble que te de gripe en pleno verano, pero era eso o decirles que su novio lo convirtió en su prostituta personal.

Ahora digamos que era su "pareja", y no era fácil aceptarlo para el tercer hermano, pero después de que lo destrozó en la cama, no había nada que hacer. Lo peor ahora era que si el resto de su familia se enterara, serían una completa deshonra, o él sería el hazmerreir de sus hermanos al enterarse que era el pasivo, si es que eran igual de maricones. Mizuki seguro que no le vuelve a hablar, a pesar de que ella era un mismo ángel, se lo tomaría muy mal, a menos de que fuera una de esas fujoshis con la mente perturbada, lo cual es casi imposible. (No me maten, es sólo pal chiste :'v)

Sólo algo era seguro.

Osomatsu es una bestia en la cama.

Le hacía de todo, a cualquier hora, en cualquier parte, como tres veces por semana. Cada vez que él siquiera pensara en tomar el mando, su hermano enseguida lo amarraba de la correa, metafóricamente, lo que lo hacía mejor era siempre era un sentimiento distinto, impredecible, a veces era cuidadoso y dulce, otras era completamente agresivo, salvaje.

La mejor de todas fue después de una fiesta, claro que el de la chamarra roja estaba algo pasado de copas.

-Osomatsu Nii-san, debes descansar- le reprochaba el tercero, mientras cargaba apenas al otro.

-¡¿Y que si no quiero?!¡Hay que hacer un after*!

-Nii-san no, estás muy pasado

-Pff...¡Que aburrido eres...Pajerovski!

-Agh...mañana estará tranquilo...- bufaba Choromatsu, iba a poco menos que rezar. Llegó a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, apenas, prácticamente se reía solo, mientras que el otro le respondía: "Sí Osomatsu", "Claro, tal vez mañana".

Comenzó a quitarse el saco cuando el mayor se acercó a besarle el cuello, desabrochando la camisa, sacándole uno que otro reclamo.

-La fiesta no termina aquí, Choro-chan~- canturreó con el típico tono seductor que volvía loco al mencionado.

-Osomatsu...estás ebrio- le dijo apartándolo un poco, sin mucho éxito.

-Eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no?

Lo empujó contra la cama y volvió a besuquearlo en el cuello, quitando su camisa y desabrochando el cinturón propio. El de verde no podía evitar gemir, intentaba desabrochar torpemente la camisa de su pareja, mientras esta comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuerpo. Jugó un buen rato con sus pezones hasta que estuvieron erectos, luego bajó a su entrepierna lentamente, entre besos y lamidas, y quitó enseguida los pantalones que le estaban estorbando.

-Osomatsu...aah~- le llamaba, esperando captar su atención.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, mi querido cordero?- sonreía el otro, completamente excitado.

-A-azótame...Nii-san- masculló, sorprendiendo al mayor, ¿acaso escuchó bien?.

-R-repítelo

-Por f-favor...Nii-chan~- rogó el menor.

-Como guste, mi pequeño sadomasoquista~- se relamió el otro.

Puede que sea el pasivo, pero sabe como dominar de cierta forma a su pareja. Al llamarlo "Nii-chan" pueden suceder dos cosas: Ponerlo meloso o excitarlo más.

Volvió a masajear su entrepierna, disfrutando los gemidos cada vez más suplicantes del menor, faltaba poco para que llegara el placer real, la verdadera pasión.

De los masajes, pasaron a las lamidas, el ególatra se sentía completamente dominado por el mayor, no paraba de gemir y clamar su nombre, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, que todo su cuerpo ardía. Sin que se diera cuenta, el mayor ya había metido los dedos en su entrada, masajeando suavemente, uno, dos, tres dedos, casi llega a cuarto.

-Aah...¡hazlo y-ya Nii-san...!- le ordenó intentando sonar autoritario, pero la situación no se lo permitía, además ya no aguantaba, estaba muy impaciente.

El mayor sonrió con satisfacción y metió su miembro inmediatamente, haciendo que el otro soltara un grito de dolor y placer a la vez. Cada segundo era más rápido, más agresivo, más satisfactorio, una sensación indescriptible para él en ese momento, algo que era imposible explicar con palabras, Osomatsu podía hacerlo con los gestos precisos, acciones precisas.

Luego sintió un líquido caliente en su ser, y ese mismo salía también de su miembro, algo inevitable. El mayor detuvo las embestidas para volver a lamer el miembro de el ególatra, así detener la erección, y esto no era suficiente, después comenzó a moderlo, viendo cómo el muchacho gemía sin parar, con el rostro hirviendo.

Se detuvo y se acostó al lado del menor, dando a entender que era suficiente ya, pero la diversión no terminaba ahí realmente, porque comenzó a besar su cuello y a hacerle chupones...o más bien moderlo con si fuera un hueso para roer.

-¡Nii-san!¡Eso duele!- le reprochó el otro.

-¿No querías que te azotara?- rió este, en actitud pícara.

-¡Pero ya es suficiente!

-Mo~, ¡no es mi culpa que seas tan enclenque Choro-chan!- puchereó.

-Aish...idiota

El mayor tomó las sábanas y los tapó a ambos, luego abrazó por la cintura al otro, pero este se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso, cosa que no esperaba.

-Debes ser más sutil Osomatsu, si no voy a pensar que me quieres sólo por el sexo- le increpó de forma infantil.

-Oi, eso lo debería decir yo, tú eres el que va abajo

-Si tú te dejaras sería más fácil...- se avergonzó.

-Heh, eres tan patético que no puedes tomar el mando una sola vez- se burló el primero.- Tú tienes que dominarme, no que me deje

-Mejor cállate- se molestó el otro, más avergonzado aún.

-Y eres tan ególatra que no quieres admitir que te gusta

-¡Eso no...!¡Dije que te callaras!

-Ahora que recuerdo...¡una vez intentaste ser el seme y no te funcionó!- siguió burlándose, sin escuchar al menor.

-¡Nii-san ya para!

-Vaale, vale- se carcajeaba él.- Se me ocurrió una idea

-A ver, que estupidez es ahora

-Hagamos nuestro propio servicio de alquiler de novias, tú te disfrazas de mujer con peluca verde, te haces llamar Choromi, ¡y listo! , traemos unos buenos billetes a casa

-Claaro, y seguro que tú serás mi único cliente y el dinero te lo gastas en el Pachinko

-No estás mal si te vistes de mujer, ahora a la gente le gustan los travestis, además podríamos tener una fortuna en el Pachinko

-Heh, eres un maldito sinvergüenza, Osomatsu- rió el chico por lo bajo.

-El sinvergüenza que amas~

Puede que sea un imbécil, pero era el imbécil de cuál se había enamorado, el imbécil que prometió ir con él hasta el fin del mundo.

Desde siempre, Choromatsu había sido clasificado como alguien débil, algo vulnerable, lo único que lo respaldaba era ese descomunal ego que tenía y esa bocota que no lo callaba nadie, literalmente, esa era la razón por la cual se metía en problemas, desde la secundaria.

Osomatsu lo hacía sentirse amado, protegido, de todo ese gran mundo flexible, en el cual puede estar a tu favor, pero también puede estar en contra, y en ese caso no tiene escrúpulo alguno. Cada vez que se metía en un problema, él estaba ahí para protegerlo, a pesar de que a veces era el causante, siempre podía contar con él.

El mayor no se queda atrás, sus hermanos eran muy importantes para él, pero Choromatsu era su mundo, su prostituta perso...digo, su amante, lo que más ama sobre todo. Adoraba cada cosa, cada expresión de él, sobretodo cuando se ponía un tsundere pendejo de mierda, le encantaba molestarlo, tal vez incluso era un total sadomasoquista, pero todo vale con estar al lado de él, con tal de poder amarlo, no como hermano, sino como pareja.

Estaban seguros que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo diablo en persona, los iba a separar, primero muertos antes de eso.

-Te amo Choromatsu- le dijo dulcemente el mayor.

-Yo también te amo, Osomatsu...- le contestó el otro sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo de inmediato al otro.

-¡Repítelo!

-¡¿Que?!¡Yo no dije nada!

-¡Vamos Choro-chan~!¡Hazlo por tu Nii-chan!

-¡Yo no repito dos veces!

-Heh, tú no cambias tsundere de mierda

-Aish... Debes dejar de leer esos mangas

-Ow~¿y cómo me divierto cuando tú no estás?

-No lo sé, tal vez...¿buscando un trabajo como la gente decente?

-Eso ya es un trabajo para mí

-Tch...no sé por qué sigo contigo

-Tal vez porque soy muy bueno en la cama~- se burlaba Osomatsu.

-Idiota- bufó el otro, pero fue cortado por los besos del mayor, que ya estaba aburrido de sus quejas.

Ese idiota no lo iba a dejar...y no sólo porque fuera bueno en la cama

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!

No he subido nada en este tiempo, así que les traigo esto, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones para poder subir más

Pos como saben, YS está en hiatus, y Kuroshitsuji, el especial de navidad parte 2 super atrasado está en proceso, sólo tengo 14 páginas escritas ;^;

Elena: No se preocupen, la floja lo va a subir, sólo esperense un poco más

Era mejor escribir esto que dejarlos sin nada T-T

ACLARACIONES

*: Mizuki es una Oc de aquí, subiré su historia cuando termine alguno de los proyectos actuales

**: Se le dice a cuando uno toma después de la fiesta, generalmente es entre las 4 y las 6 de la mañana

Puede que estos dos me hayan quedado algo Oc, pero es primera vez que escribo con ellos, y la primera vez que escribo lemon, no me juzguen :'c

Elena:Bueno, sigan nuestras historias, favoriteen...

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente mis querubines ;3


	2. Mis disculpas

Hola a todos.

Esta ocasión quiero manifestar mis más sinceras disculpas, y dar por aviso los tantos cambios que se harán a mis fanfics.

Primero, explicaré las razones de mi desaparición.

Mis padres me castigaron porque me mandé una bastante grande, y cuál no desearía especificar puesto a que no me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo, bueno, el hecho está. Luego de eso me fui olvidando de la página, incluso me prometí que no volvería a escribir fanfics, ya que me afectó mucho lo sucedido. El tiempo fue pasando y la escuela me fue consumiendo al final de cuentas.

Ahora, después de com años, recordé su existencia gracias a un milagroso correo, y recordé lo tanto que me gustaba escribir. De hecho, este no fue mi mejor año y me fascinó la idea de volver a escribir.

PERO, me puse a leer los fanfics, y aquí viene el punto dos.

Para empezar, me llegaba a dar sida visual por las frases, actitudes y chistes de animes fanservice que sólo demostraba lo pendeja que estaba a los 13. Después me di cuenta que tampoco tenía una maravillosa redacción, y para terminar, me encontré también con un montón de chistes homofóbicos que daban unas tremendas ganas de golpear a mi yo de 13 años, aunque nunca tuve nada contra ellos.

Y tener esta clase de fanfics, a pesar de ser antiguos, me avergüenza completamente.

Es por eso que he decido reescribir mis fanfics, quitando todos esos chistes de mierda y arreglando esos hoyos argumentales que han quedado. Y la verdad es que yo no me considero feminista, incluso considero que exageran en varios ámbitos (tampoco se les debería considerar feministas), pero esos chistes hasta a mi me llegaban a doler, de seguro ofendió a más de una persona y esa no es la idea.

Así que corregiré estos fanfics y los borraré una vez que sean resubidos, para no dejarlos sin contenido a pesar de todo.

Por eso, reitero mis más sinceras hacia ustedes.


End file.
